fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkstorm360 the neko/Darkstorm Chronicles part 2
CHAPTER 2 I didn’t know what to do really. It was a whole different planet. I only knew the planet name, “Earth.” The Doctor told me all about it. It really caught my interest so I decided that's where I would run away. I was in a forest and was badly hurt. I healed a cut and it stopped bleeding but it was a scar so I couldn’t remove it. I touched it and a burning pain ran through my arm. I winced. I didn’t know where Alice was but I know I ran away first. I didn’t want to hurt her...I shoved her to the ground and she attacked me and my ears still ring from all the yelling. I tried to not to hit or hurt her more than I already had so I ran away the first chance I got. I swore from that point on I would turn myself into a better person...I would make up for my mistakes and that I would be a hero. That kind of worked out but maybe not as much as I wanted to. I sighed and got up. What to do now? I had no idea. I was on a different planet. Everything was different. I’ll admit I missed my mom Krystal. She was just trying to turn me into a cipher but I didn’t have it in me. She did take care of me and she was my mom. She could've gotten rid of me whenever but she DIDN’T. so I paced around for a bit. I got hungry all of a sudden. Food. What kind of food did they have here? Was any of it good? I had no idea, but it was time to find out. I walked for a while until I found a little cabin. I went to run and tripped in white fluffy cold stuff...snow. Earth had snow too? Maybe Earth wasn’t so different from Yupiter. I got and the stinging pain from the cold raced through me and my clothes were now soaked. I trudged through the snow luckily I was wearing shoes so my feet were warm but barely because of all the cold in the other parts in my body. I finally made it to the front door and knocked. “Who is it?” a feminine muffled voice came out through the door “I'm Darkstorm. Im new to this planet...and I don't really know too much about Earth.” “What species are you?” “I’m a Zodian and a gem...a mix.” “Wait, a gem?” “Yeah.” “What kind?” “I do believe it's a diamond gem.” “Then go away.” “Wait what? Why?” “You know why.” “No I really don't.” “What kind of diamond are you? Pink diamond? Yellow-” “Those aren’t even gems! I'm just a diamond gem and half Zodian!” I was about to walk away...this was frustrating me too much but the door opened. “Oh...so you're not from homeworld.” She was a girl with red hair and a ponytail and had an eye-patch and had purple eyes. “Well, I kind of am...My mother is from there and she took me there many times, I've been there a lot but I don't know any pink or yellow or green or blue or purple or dolphin diamond.” “You got only three of those right. There's a white diamond...actually two. She was Darkstar 359th. But she couldn’t be your mother if you already have one.” I froze for a few seconds but she did have a good point. I already had a mother, Krystal. She was the one who put me in the asylum and I had to escape it or just be stuck there forever. I do have to thank her for that...that asylum taught me to fight and I probably would’ve escaped real soon if not for Alice. “No...she couldn’t be my mom.” “Anyway come in...I'm Gianna Hightower and like you…I'm a Zodian too but i'm half Time-lady…Also have you met my step brother….he goes by the name, ‘The Doctor.’” CHAPTER 3 SOON Category:Blog posts